


Waltz

by dinoburger



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, POV Second Person, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoburger/pseuds/dinoburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An amused Viceroy and a somewhat reluctant Mcfist end up dancing together. It's really gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I'm not really used to writing cute stuff but... ah.
> 
> There it is. Gay as all hell.

You’d just been returning to the lab when the faint sound of music caught your attention. Drawn in by curiosity, you followed the soft, waltzing tune to its source. Peeking in the doorway, you could see Hannibal, standing by his desk and staring off dreamily. He seemed distracted by something distant and there was a gentle smile across his wide mouth. Being careful not to catch his eye as you crept in closer, you heard him humming quietly to himself as he listened.

“You know Viceroy, this song brings back so many memories.” although it startled you, he spoke without so much as looking in your direction, completely entranced.  “It reminds me of all the times Marci and I used to dance to it…”

You approached him a little more casually now, seeing as it didn’t look like he was about to yell at you for getting distracted from work. “Really? That’s funny, I’ve never seen you dance before.”

“Erm, well I don’t usually get the opportunity, especially not to a song like this. I guess most people find that sort of thing to be a little old-fashioned…” he seemed to shrink back, embarrassed. “But I could if I really wanted to…”

“So are you going to?” you asked him, smirking at the way he squirmed with discomfort.

“What?!” his eyes barely held yours for a second before flickering away again. “I… Urgh, okay fine! Get over here!” He grumbled, stepping away from the desk towards you and sighing. “Alright, so it starts off like this…”

You let him take you by the hand, pulling you in close with his robotic one. You could tell he’d had experience at this, guiding you easily while still having trouble holding your gaze. He kept his eyes glaring down at your feet, which constantly stumbled and stepped on his own. This was probably because you weren’t really taking his directions to heart.

“Viceroy stop! You’ve got to do it like this.” Hannibal instructed with rising irritation.

“But that’s what I am doing! See?” you demonstrated clumsily, causing the two of you to trip up.

“No! Viceroy--! CLEARLY YOU’RE DOING IT WRONG!” he snapped impatiently.

“Oh wait, I get it now… Like this?” finally, you managed to match his movements.

“Yes, just like that. Honestly Willem, you must have two left feet or something…”

You responded with a huff of indignation. You’re a perfectly good dancer, just better to music with a quicker pace. On the other hand, you can’t help but find Hannibal’s frustration and embarrassment entertaining. It was cute the way he took it all so seriously.

He really isn’t a bad dancer himself, given he’s a rather broad man and in no way the image of grace. You admit, you found yourself starting to enjoy it, following along to the peaceful melody. His eyes began to soften again, after a while, as the two of you lose yourselves to the song.

It surprised you a little when he gave you a twirl, chuckling to himself and pulling you back in, closer this time. And when your eyes met again, your heart skipped at his genuine, passionate expression that was new to you. Drifting and swaying so gently, you danced with him.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” he asked, to which you hummed in agreement. “It’s one of those songs you can’t help but fall in love with, every time you hear it…” you understood completely, but it’s not just the music you found yourself falling in love with.

This is a side of Hannibal you rarely get more than glimpses of, a gentler side his temperamental nature gives little room for. He takes you with such a subtle passion that your heart flutters, you can’t help but love every moment.

And that look on his face is so peaceful, so loving… It makes you want to lean to him, you leaned in so close that your lips were almost touching…

And then, they did.

This sort of intimacy was entirely new to you, like nothing you've felt before. It was so fragile and tender, so warm it enveloped you completely. You kissed him deeply, heart soaring as the song in the background came to a quiet close.

There was a long moment of silence, you broke apart slowly, with a hint of reluctance. His eyes are still hazy, clouded with love. For a long time, you just hold each other, lost in the quiet.

And then the next song blared on, violently jolting the both of you out of that pink daze. Hannibal let out a cry of shock, turning back to the sound system.

“AUGH! STUPID THING!” he thundered, smashing one robotic fist into the machine, which stopped it dead.

Same as always, you thought with a laugh.

And yet.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> also, here's the lil doodle that went with it:  
> http://dinoburger.tumblr.com/post/93096472972/stop-smirking-like-that


End file.
